


Language Barrier/语言隔阂

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, French, Language Kink, M/M, god fucking dammit why did i do this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔用法语对艾伦说了一些下流话，让艾伦非常非常困惑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier/语言隔阂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language Barrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893978) by [rvziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel). 



那天晚上的晚饭格外安静。嗯，要说起来，也算不上安静，不过是比平时少聊些天。利威尔班坐在各自的座位上，韩吉和埃尔文决定加入他们吃晚饭的行列。

艾伦安静地坐着，吃了一点，有点没胃口地戳弄着他的食物。他听了韩吉关于巨人的漫无边际的扯谈，于是那孩子，真正地倒了胃口。有着碧绿双眸的男孩没再理她，忽然感到桌下有人轻踢了他的胫骨一脚。艾伦望过去发现利威尔向后靠回椅子，喝着他自己之前倒的茶。兵长放下茶杯，发出一声轻微的“咔嗒”响动，艾伦扬起眉毛，微微昂起头，抛出一个“怎么了？”的表情。

“Peut-être que tes poignets auraient plus belle allure attachés.”利威尔对着他说道，语带要求口吻。 

“呃，什么？”艾伦问道，又坐直了些。埃尔文向利威尔的方向瞥了一眼，但还是继续跟韩吉讲话。

“Mes couteaux seraient jolis, s'ils transperçaient ton torse.”利威尔又陈述道，抱起双臂，向后翘起椅子的两条前腿。艾伦气恼地叹口气翻了个白眼。“利威尔，兵长，我不会说法语。你知道的。”艾伦用手指敲打着桌子，向他投去挑战的眼神。

“Tu devrais probablement me supplier de me laisser te prendre,”利威尔叽里咕噜说了一通，又抿了口茶。韩吉顿了一秒朝利威尔了然地看了一眼，但是对方没有注意到。不，他想用法语告诉艾伦他会做的一切。艾伦一点都不会听懂，不过就当给之后留点惊喜吧。

“利威尔，说真的。我不懂你说的任何一个单字！”男孩叫道，抱起双臂。“我能得到个该死的提示吗？！”

“吃完晚饭，”利威尔说道，指着艾伦的盘子。“现在吃饭。”

又过了大概十分钟，晚饭一如往常地进行，其他几个人说要开始打扫厨房离开了。

“J'aimerais voir ton beau cul dans les airs.”利威尔意有所指地说道，直视着对面有些微恼火地咀嚼食物的巨人化能力者。 

“我只从中听出了‘air’。”艾伦用叉子指了指。

“Tu aurais l'air magnifique à genoux,”利威尔朝他得意地笑着，艾伦又气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼。“Magnifique？那意思是美妙绝伦对吗？”他手撑着下巴问道。

“是的,”兵长点头，又倒了杯茶。“Peut-être que je devrais te laisser me supplier maintenant,”

“这句有moi，意思是我！”他睁大眼睛指出道。“说真的，您为什么不能就说英语呢？”韩吉笑得花枝乱颤，埃尔文正在竭力保持风度，给利威尔递眼色让他停止胡闹。

“Apprécierais-tu si je te prenais devant tout le monde ici?”利威尔慢吞吞地说着，还停下来不紧不慢呷了口茶。“Mon Dieu, Eren, comment les autres réagiraient?”

“不怎么舒服。”埃尔文喃喃自语道。韩吉终于忍不住伸手拍桌子，拿走了利威尔的茶杯。“Tu sais Levi, tu devrais adoucir ces demandes!”她喊道，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。 

噢。

噢该死。利威尔怎么会居然不知道韩吉会说法语？

“我同意韩吉。”埃尔文插嘴说，文雅地交握双手。“毕竟，餐桌可不是用来进行这些谈话的地方。”

还甚至是埃尔文？！

利威尔瞪大眼睛脸红了，因为韩吉对他大喊而呛到的茶水猛咳起来。男人站起身放下茶杯。“我想我得去睡了。忘掉这对话。”他硬邦邦地说道，不发一言地冲出了房间。

只留下艾伦困惑不已，韩吉大笑不止，埃尔文摇头翻了个白眼。

“呃，利威尔都说了什么？”艾伦微红了脸颊小心翼翼地问道。

“啊，不用为那个担心，艾伦！”韩吉微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的头。“你会亲身体验的！”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者按：对我就写个利威尔说法语的小文，你懂的这是给我朋友Katherine的。也感谢我可爱的女朋友(lordtwink tumblr)为我做了法语翻译因为我的法语就他妈烂成翔。评论大欢迎！
> 
> 译文：  
> “也许你的手腕绑起来会更好看。”  
> “我的刀子顺着你的胸膛游曳而下会看起来很美。”  
> “你真该求我强迫你。”  
> “你跪下来会看上去美妙绝伦。”  
> “也许我现在就该让你求我。”  
> “要是我在这里所有人面前占有你，你会怎么样呢？”  
> “天啊，艾伦，其他人会怎么反应呢？”  
> “你知道吧利威尔，你该降低下这些要求。”


End file.
